


The long wait

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Sparda family [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cravings, Family time, Fighting, Heat like symptoms, M/M, Panic, Smut, Vomiting, severe morning sickness, shows each month Nero is Pregnant, typical Dante Nero fighting, will add more as it goes, with added angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Nero wasn’t sure what to expect when he learned he was pregnant. It wasn’t finding out a demonic pregnancy last up to an entire year.And the weird cravings for Dante’s blood is new too.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Sparda family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Morning sickness

Nero wasn’t sure if he was this sick this bad in his life. Thankfully traditional pregnancy tests worked with his biology and after panic buying ten when Dante was out on a job and he was unable to go because he could barely stop throwing up and most smells made him nauseous.

Thankfully the cashier didn’t make conversation on why he bought so many and he’s thankful his stomach gave him a break, even if he still felt like if he moved too sudden he could vomit at any moment.

With shaking hands he used each test, tears of anxiety prickling his eyes as he watched each test show up positive and putting him into a anxiety attack.

How does a male, demonic pregnancy work?

Is he at risk for miscarriages?

Fuck, how is he even going to birth this kid? It was all just so overwhelming

When Dante came home with Nico and Vergil behind him, he stood up from the living room couch and walked over. “Dante, can we talk?”

Dante smiled weekly. “Uh yeah. Glad to see you’re feeling better-“

“Now. Please.” He said, hoping his voice didn’t give away how terrified he was.

Dante frowned, turning to Vergil and Nico. “You two head outside for a hot minute? We need to talk.”

Nico was about to say something smart but she legitimately has never seen Nero so scared so she quietly walked outside.

Dante walked closer, reaching out to gently hold his mates hand. “Hey, baby boy, what’s going on? You ok?” Nero felt his lip tremble, fuck, his emotions have been on a string the whole day and Dante being so caring is just…breaking that thin string.

He handed Dante the shopping bag filled with the positive tests with shaking hands before quickly wiping at his face, feeling like he might either throw up or crumple into tears from the sheer amount of anxiety.

Dante looked, expecting them to be negative, Nero seemed so heartbroken. But he looked at each one and felt his heart soar with each one; they were all positive.

It took a bit to put together why Nero was so scared. He tried not to get too excited, trying to figure out his mates emotions that were all over the place. “You’re not happy about it.” Dante said.

Nero swallowed the lump in his throat. “Happiness hasn’t even come into my mind. I’m terrified Dante.” His voice shook. “I don’t know how this works for us. How am I supposed to give birth? I’m a male, I don’t know how to do this. What if it kills me?”

Dante frowned, putting the bag down, walking closer. “Why would it?”

Nero went to talk but his stomach decided it was better to throw up again for the twentieth time that day.

He ran to the closest thing he could which was the kitchen sink, dry heaving since he’s hasn’t been able to eat. Dante was behind him quickly, rubbing his back and staying quiet.

Once Neros stomach calmed, he drank a glass of water before speaking. “Back in Fortuna, the church I was raised in took in a lot of girls who became pregnant for various reasons, sleeping around, rape, whatever. We helped them. Well, Kyrie and I actually helped. The others helped but kept blaming them and shaming the girls for it. But some of the girls, they miscarried. Some of them almost died. One girl died during childbirth. I don’t know how to feel about this.”

Dante frowned, feeling fear in the pit of his stomach. “Did you want to keep it?” Nero looked at him sharply. “Yes. Dante, I never once wanted to get rid of this kid. It just might be a while until I feel happy about it. I’m just…really scared. Are you happy?”

Dante smiled softly, wrapping Nero up in his arms. “You have no idea how happy I am. I’ve wanted nothing more than to have a family. And now I have one, with you.” Nero smiled weakly, tears falling down his face. “Good. Should we tell them?”

“Not right now, I think we should make a plan to announce it in a way Vergil regrets coming back.” Nero laughed, leaning further into Dante’s chest. “Alright. Go throw away the tests then , come up with some lie.”

“Got it.”

Nero started to walk away. “Also tell them a lie of why I’m still resting in our room. Say it’s a flu or something.”

“I got it, you go get some rest, I’ll bring up some crackers after I talk with them.” Nero just nodded and walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Dante jogged to the door and saw Nico smoking and Vergil having a conversation with her. Nico saw Dante and quickly breathed her smoke out. “So how is he? I was actually worried. He’s never been so scared.”

Vergil looked over. “Yes, how is Nero?”

Dante just shrugged. “He’s fine. His emotions were just kinda all over the place, bad flu.” Nico frowned. “Oh man, I better not get it, I got a flu once, thought I was gonna die!”

Vergil gave a nod. “Well if that’s all then let’s get inside, I have to clean my blade.” Dante then remembered the bag of pregnancy tests, jogging inside before them and grabbing the bag and going to the kitchen to bury them in the trash can before putting trash overtop them.

“Is Nero really sick Dante?” Vergil said, suddenly behind him. Dante jumped, blushing. “What? Yeah, why would I lie about that?”

“We both know our demonic immune systems cannot catch or spread human illness. Influenza is a human illness.”

Dante chuckled. “Well he is more than a quarter human brother, he’s probably getting it really bad because it’s strong enough to actually get through those defenses.”

Vergil gave him a suspicious glare before sighing. “Alright. I do hope he will be alright, I understand the influenza is quite deadly to humans with weak immune systems.” 

Dante smiled, pinching his brothers cheek. “Aww I think you’re showing some emotion there.” Vergil grabbed his hand in a crushing grip. “Stop it. It is…new. Does he need any medicine?”

“I was gonna take some crackers up to him for his stomach. Might help curb that nausea.”

Vergil nodded. “Alright, I shall take them to him, I want to make sure he’s ok.” 

Dante’s tensed, grabbing the box of crackers. “Sure you don’t want to make him some tea? You do make the best tea.”

Vergil took the box. “I can make it when I come down. I won’t be long.”

Vergil started to walk up the stairs, gently knocking on Neros door. “Nero, it’s Vergil, I hope you don’t mind, I brought you crackers.”

Suddenly the door opened and Nero was wrapped in a blanket, looking miserable. “Oh, I was expecting Dante. This is a surprise.”

“After what he said I became….” Vergil trailed off, not sure he can confess he was worried.

Nero gave him a look. “Worried?”

“Yes. I brought you crackers. Think you will be able to hold down tea?”

“Maybe. It’s gotten a little better.” He grabbed the box of crackers. “Thanks. For the crackers.” He held the box and went back into the room, closing the door.

Vergil sighed. It would be quite some time before he and his son properly get along that isn’t a few sentences.

Meanwhile Dante looked all over the internet for the perfect way to tell Vergil and Nico that they’re expecting.

Then he saw a mug that was absolutely perfect and hilarious and that would be a great gift for Vergil. But ordering it online would take too long.

Unless he pays extra for expedited shipping. Which would make the mug nearly $50 from its original $15 its overnight. But it’ll be worth it. He pressed buy and waited.

Once he went to his room to sleep for the night, walking through the hall, he heard vomiting in the bathroom and the door closed and Nico chatting away outside it.

“My mama was such a worry wort when I was sick. Even a little head cold and she was all over me like corn on a field!” Dante came over. “So what’s going on here?”

Nico turned to him. “Ah, the crackers didn’t help, he can’t hold anything down, thought I’d at least keep him company.”

The door opened and Dante frowned, Nero looked absolutely miserable, voice quiet. “It’s alright Dante. Even if I don’t talk back to her, it’s nice to have someone for company.”

Nico smiled to Dante. “I’ll let you two go, have a good night.”

“Night.” Dante said as he carefully crawled next to his mate and held him close, kissing his head, speaking quietly. “How you feeling?” 

“Like shit.”

“Well I found the perfect announcement gift for your dear old dad.” He said, fishing his phone out and showing Nero.

Nero smiled when he saw it. “That’s perfect.” He looked closer, eyes going wide. “$50?!”

Dante shushed him. “Not loud. Yes, it’s overnight shipping so it’s here tomorrow, that way we don’t have to hide this too long. Vergil was already suspicious when I said you had the flu..”

Nero looked at him before whining, turning toward the toilet, feeling his stomach rolling again. Dante just sat there, rubbing his back and petting his hair as he dry heaved into the toilet bowl. Dante grabbed the mouth wash for him. Nero grabbed it, swished a bit in his mouth before speaking to Dante. ““You realize I spent over $100 on those tests?”

“So I’ll do a few extra jobs here and there. You were panicked, it’s alright.”

Nero felt his eyes water. “Fuck, how are we gonna make bills with everything a baby needs?”

Dante kissed his head, holding him close. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”

Once Nero finally was able to sleep, his body having mercy on him, Dante got up and called Morrison.

“What the fuck? Dante, it’s four in the morning.”

“I know just, Nero is Pregnant.”

“……ya know, I would ask how a boy can get pregnant but y’all are demons, I’m not questioning it further.”

“Well when two demons lover each other very much.”

“Shut the fuck up, why did you call?”

Dante sighed. “Because of the pregnancy we made some big purchases, I might not be able to make bills this month, can you cover me and I’ll pay you back?”

Morrison sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it. For Neros sake, how is the boy?”

“Honestly? Miserable. He’s got terrible nausea, he can barely hold anything down. Not to mention how scared he is.”

“Be good to him, I got you this month. No pay back required.”

“Seriously?”

“Think of it as a congratulatory gift. Now go back the fuck to sleep.” He said before hanging up.

The next day,Nero was about the same but he could hold down the crackers and tea. Dante kept looking at the door and at his phone, waiting for the mug to get there.

Once the delivery man arrived Dante was outside like an excited dog before going back inside. “Uh hey Vergil, you want some tea?”

“Yes Dante, that would be lovely.”

Nico came over in the kitchen to Dante. “You never make tea.”

Nero came over, getting more crackers, speaking quietly. “Can you keep a secret? For five minutes?”

Nico grinned. “Oh goody, a secret, getting the wool over Vergil’s eyes.”

Dante showed her the mug, getting it out of its protective wrapping.

_Wow_

_Look at you becoming_

_A grandpa and shit_

Nico read it, took a hold of and read it again before looking at Nero, speaking hushed. “Is this why you’ve been sick?!”

Nero smiled, blushing. “Yeah.”

Nico jumped and smiled but put a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. She hugged Nero tightly. “You better tell him quick before I burst.”

Nero looked at her oddly. “Wait, you don’t think it’s weird?”

Nico gave him a look. “You grew an entire arm back bucko. Y’all forget that?”

Dante shushed them, pouring the tea. “Shhhh, the tea is ready. Let’s go.” Dante walked in the living area and handed Vergil the mug. “Here ya go.”

Vergil put his book down. “Thank you Dante.” He took hold of the mug and looked at it. “Odd. This isn’t one of my mugs.”

Nero huffed. “Read it.”

Vergil read it then blinked and looked to Dante and Nero before reading the mug again. He smiled, reading it before laughing, quietly.

Dante nearly gasped. “Are you laughing?” Vergil smiled as he stood, staring at the mug. “Yes brother. I am. You two are truly expecting?”

Nero smiled. “Yeah.”

Vergil put the mug down and walked closer to Nero, hugging him gently. “Congratulations my son. I look forward to my future grandchild more than you can imagine.”

Nero hugged back, feeling his eyes water, finally feeling he had the family he’s always been looking for.

Nero pulled away. “We wanted to ask, what do you know of demon pregnancy?”

Vergil sighed. “Unfortunately not as much as I’d like to. Much of that kind of information was lost when our parents were killed. I only know bits of what father has told us with our mother’s pregnancy with us. We can contact Trish later, right now I want celebrate.”


	2. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood drinking

The extreme nausea lasted almost a whole two months, about a month and two weeks.

And once the nausea went away, he felt starved. Like he hasn’t eaten in years. But everything in the kitchen didn’t interest him.

Then Dante wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. “Morning beautiful.” Neros pupils blackened as he turned, smelling his mate, his blood. “Uhh Nero?”

Nero blinked. “Yeah?”

“You ok? You’re kinda looking at me like I’m a snack.”

Nero swallowed. “I think I’m craving your blood. I feel like I haven’t eaten in years and no food interest me.”

“Trish did say you would be craving my blood for a bit.”

When they called Trish about the pregnancy, even she had to dig up some info. There wasn’t much kept.

But Nero asked why he had not gotten pregnant before, sometimes they’ve had condoms that broke. And she explained that a demon pregnancy is vastly different from a human one. With a human women, their body’s generally always asking for a baby and gets angry when it doesn’t get said baby which is why they have periods.

With demons, that’s not the case. They can only become pregnant at certain times of the year, when their bodies go into heat. Normally the egg that becomes fertilized in a demon is extremely dense so it’s difficult for even demonic sperm to break through to do it job. During heat however it is soft and welcoming. 

And how Nero will give birth almost scared him but also made him feel a lot better about that. About three months before he’s due to give birth his body will develop a birth cannel so _don’t be scared of you suddenly have a coochie_ said Nico after that fact when Nero groaned thinking of that.

And Dante of course asked if it could be used for sex and Trish laughed. “You can try but it’s not designed for sex so it might be a bit painful for Nero.”

Nero glared at Dante. “That’s a no.”

Nero looked at Trish. “What about cravings? I know women normally have a lot of weird food cravings.”

Vergil chimed in. “You’ll be craving blood. More precisely iron. Demons, often when recovering from injury need blood. We can eat other food but blood is similar to water for humans; necessary but we can find ways around it. But because you’re creating new life you’ll likely need blood, preferably from your mate. You may have other cravings for protein or other vitamins but blood will likely be your biggest priority.”

Dante looked at him. “How do you know this?” Vergil looked at his brother. “I remember father would tell me sometimes how mother was when she was pregnant with us, often she craved his blood like a vampire, in his words.”

Trish nodded. “This is true. Do you have any more questions Nero?” Nero shook his head. “Uh no, I think you answered them all. But wait, I can’t exactly go to the doctor about this. How can I know if the baby is healthy?”

Trish frowned softly. “Nero, I know you are worried but trust me when I say that miscarriages are unheard of for demons. Your baby is going to be healthy. Because of how hard it can be for demons to procreate it is equally as difficult for them to lose the baby unless of an intentional abortion which is completely different.”

Nero smiled. “So if I feel up to it can go out on a job?” Trish sighed. “It’s not recommended but yes. I will give warning that other demons may be able to sense your pregnancy and make you a target.”

Dante crossed his arms. “Then that is a no.” Nero glared. “I can’t just stay here for an entire year like a damn house wife.” 

Dante glared to him. “Well I’m not risking your life and the life of our child.”

Trish sighed, turning to Vergil and Nico. “It’s going to be a long year with these two. Nico, are you ready to go? You know how Lady hates to wait.” 

Nico chuckled. “Been ready, glad I have this date, I can get away from the trouble in paradise.” They both walked out, Dante and Nero barely waving goodbye.

Thankfully they made up, Nero still not feeling well enough to put up too much fight, but it still made him reconsider what he would do for his life since demon hunting seemed off the table for a long while.

And now that his morning sickness is gone, he wants blood. Literally. Dante started leading him out of the kitchen. “Let’s go upstairs, there you can drink much as you want.”

Once Dante got them to their room, he sat them on the bed, Nero in his lap, straddling himself. Nero frowned. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. “ Dante looked at him softly,head tilted to show more of his neck. “I’m just as lost as you baby boy. Just…do what you feel your body needs.”

Nero swallowed, staring at his neck. Feeling the urge to just… _bite. Drink. Mate will feed us._

So he did that. He leaned in slowly, bringing his mouth to his neck. Dante let out a pleasured sound and Nero almost felt scared it didn’t turn him on like it usually does but he ignored that and bit down, feeling teeth break the skin easily, causing Dante to gasp, nearly moaning, hard under his mate but this wasn’t for sex (although he would love to fuck his mate hard and right now, it’s been nearly two months without it) it was feeding Nero and their child.

Nero didn’t care that Dante was hard, he just drank. Like he was drinking a glass of water. When he pulled away, feeling full, blood dripping down his lips, he saw how turned on Dante was. Before he could tell him no, Dante reached down, wanting to grab him but Nero stopped him, glaring. “No.”

Dante whined. “Not even a little.”

“No.”

Nero said lowly. It was a bit scary and more than enough for Dante to hold his hands up. “Yep, got it. No sex.” He looked at Nero a bit more serious. “How are you feeling?”

Nero looked away. “Other than feeling repulsed at the idea of sex? Fine, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Nero frowned. “I don’t know why I just feel…numb. Just kinda depressed.”

“Your moods are gonna be all over the place for a while so it’s normal. Want to take a hot bath and take a nap after?”

Nero nodded. Dante smiled, kissing his head.


	3. Dante’s overprotective ass

So far the third month he felt more like himself. His moods were fairly stable and cravings were better with scheduling when to feed off Dante.

He was even in the mood for sex but that hasn’t happened because of Dante’s idiot mouth. And his own idiot mouth.

Every time a job came in he would attempt to go but Dante and Vergil both stopped him. And it was getting Nero more and more pissed off.

Trish put barriers on the building to ward off any demons that so much as come within ten feet of the place. And he was just barely showing, his abs getting a soft spot that was still hard and only visible if pointed out.

But he was stuck at Devil May Cry alone and pissed off. He ended up getting a lot more training, punching punching bags until they broke, practicing with red Queen and shooting targets. 

He only stopped because he sensed Dante open the door to the training room, bringing the gun on him with a glare.

Dante had his hands up. “Whoa, take it easy kid.” Nero put his gun down, still glaring knives. “How was the job, ya know, without me there to be deadweight.”

Dante huffed. “You know you can’t go for your own protection.”

“Bullshit! You know damn well Trish could give me some kind of protection to hide this kid but you’re too chicken shit to even try it!”

“Excuse me for wanting to protect my mate and unborn child, Nero, stop being unreasonable.”

Nero shoved past him with a growl.

Dante followed. “Nero! Com’on, you have to see it from my perspective at least!”

Nero turned sharply as they got to the kitchen from the training room basement. “Your perspective?! Ok, you want to keep me like a little house wife to feed and clean for you! I might be pregnant but I’m not fucking weak, I can still fight, I’m not even showing yet!”

“Damnit Nero I never said you were weak! I just want to protect you!”

“Fuck you dante! I don’t need protection! I’m not a child, I’m a grown as man carrying your damn child!”

Dante felt like he got punched.

Before he could retaliate Vergil was between them, pushing each of them away with a glare. “Enough!”

Both stared at Vergil who was nearly growling at both of them. “This fighting has gone on long enough. It’s been over a week of you two fighting, it needs to stop. There needs to be compromise.”

Dante stared at his brother. “Vergil, I’m just trying to protect my mate.”

Vergil glared at him. “Your mate makes a good point Dante, perhaps you would hear it if you got your alpha head out of your ass. Both of you to the living room, I want you to both sit and be quiet, only talk when I allow you to.”

Nero was already gone, walking briskly out of the kitchen, Dante just staring ahead, feeling hurt by Neros comment but he knows Nero is feeling the same from him but he can’t fathom why, he didn’t say anything hurtful did he?

Nero was sat on the couch, arms crossed. Dante walked in and looking at his mate for a second as he sat down, a length away from him.

He could tell Nero was hiding a lot of hurt. He always acted out when he was feeling emotionally hurt, it was his defense mechanism. He hated he was hurting but he had no idea how to fix that. He just wants him safe. He wants to protect him and his child.

Vergil sighed, standing in front of them. “This fighting had been going on for nearly two weeks and I’m frankly sick of it.”

Nero growled. “How do you think I feel? Everyone keeps treating me like I’m a fucking defenseless woman.”

Vergil glared at his son. “Nero, quiet. Now. When I allow you to talk, you can talk then, until then, both of you, shut the fuck up.”

Nero looked away. Vergil sighed, again. “Dante. Do not take offense by what I am about to say; my son is right.”

Nero burst. “I knew it!”

“What?!” Dante said, shocked.

Vergil put his hand up to attempt to keep the peace. “Hear me out Dante before you start making assumptions. Nero is a strong fighter, he’s only gotten stronger and with our training has gotten better. I believe he should go on hunts with us. Under certain conditions.”

Nero rolled his eyes. “Here we go.”

Vergil took in a breath. “He can go on smaller jobs, ones expected to be somewhat easy with a low risk involved to him or the baby. This way he can still get out and not be cooped up but still exercise some protection.”

Dante shook his head. “Yeah, we know how smaller jobs turn out. The answer is no.”

Nero stood quickly. “You can’t jus keep me in a protective bubble the whole twelve months I’m carrying your kid!”

Dante stood next, glaring his mate down. “My kid? Last I saw you were begging me for my dick!”

Nero punched him, making Dante fly across the room, denting the wall. Dante groaned, staring at Nero who was in a partial Devil trigger and Vergil between them. “Nero, calm down now.”

Nero was nearly panting, looking away. As he felt tears fill his eyes before he turned and started walking out the front door.

Dante tried to get up. “Nero! No! Don’t go out there!” Nero glared, a few tears already falling down his face as he flipped Dante off and slammed the door shut.

Dante got up. “I have to get him-“

Vergil shoved him against the wall. “You will do no such thing.”

“Vergil he needs protection! A demon could target him!”

Vergil stared down his brother, keeping him against the wall. “Brother what is this really about? We both know Nero is more than capable of defending himself.”

Dante looked away. “I can’t lose him. I can’t lose the baby. They’re my only family.”

“And it’s Neros only family too. Why do you have such little faith he can’t defend himself? That he suddenly needs protection?”

“It’s not that I don’t have faith in him. I know he’s strong, I know he’s more than capable. But he can be reckless, we both know that. And if a strong enough demon finds him and overpowers him..” Dante trailed off, his voice breaking. “It keeps me up at night Verg. I’ve barely slept in weeks because I keep seeing him on a hunt with us and a demon gets him, stronger than any of us and I can’t get there in time to save him.” He felt tears fall down his face.

Vergil let him go and Dante slumped, Dante wiped his tears away. Vergil spoke softly. “Have you told your anxieties to your mate?”

“No. He’s already going through enough because of me.”

“When Nero comes back, I want you to talk about it. I want you to be honest with him. Like you were with me.”

“Think he’ll understand?” Dante said, looking at Vergil. Vergil gave a small smile. “He will. Now, give him his space. When he comes back, talk to him.”

Nero made it a block away before his lip trembled and tears refused to stay in his eyes. He ducked into an empty alley and let a cry escape him, hiding behind the trash and starting to sob into his knees.

Why did Dante all of a sudden think he’s weak?

Why is he being treated like glass because he’s pregnant?

He can still fight, he’s still strong as ever, maybe more so.

But apparently he’s still a fucking deadweight and that hurt more than he thought it would, considering how long ago that name entered his head.

By the time it was dark out he decided to go home, he was drained from his emotions and was starting to get hungry.

He walked back, feeling emotionally exhausted and a little scared. Dante and him have never fought this much before, was having a baby a mistake? Is it actually running their relationship and not helping it?

He took in a shaking breath thinking about it as he opened the door to Devil May Cry.

Vergil came over, a mug of tea in his hands as he offered it to Nero. “Here, you seem like you need this.” Nero sniffled, wiping his face, taking the mug. “Thanks. I’m sorry. About all this. Maybe having a baby was a mistake.” His lips trembled again. “Is this baby driving me and Dante apart?”

Vergil smiled sadly. “Quite the opposite, I promise. He wants to talk to you, I got him to open up about what’s really bothering him, I think you two may find more common ground now.”

Nero nodded. “I’m gonna finish this tea first before I talk to him. God, everything is a mess.”

“Sometimes things will be a mess when mated. It’s like human marriage, there’s going to be ups and downs. It’s natural to fight. It’s also natural to make up and compromise.”

“Thanks.” 

After Nero drank his tea and calmed a bit, he walked upstairs slowly and bumped into Dante as he walked out of their room.

Dante frowned. “Oh. Hey.”

Nero frown as well. “Hey. Can we talk?”

Dante nodded, leading him inside and sitting on the bed.

Nero fidgeted, taking in a breath. “Vergil said you have your reasons for being so..”

“Protective?”

Nero gave him a look. “Over protective you mean. I’m not here to fight, I just want to know why.”

Dante sighed. “I’m terrified, to be honest. The more the days go by, the more it sinks in we’re going to have a family, a helpless being that needs us. “

Nero frowned. “Is that not what you want?”

Dante looked at Nero. “Nero, don’t take my words wrong. I want nothing more than to have a family.”

Nero came closer. “But what’s wrong?”

Dante looked away. “I keep having nightmares of you getting killed by a demon and I can’t stop it cause I’m too far away. I haven’t slept right in weeks. I just keep wondering when the next shoe will drop and our little family will be gone.” His voice broke by the end.

Nero came closer, standing in between Dante’s legs, gently holding his face to force Dante to look at him. “Hey, it’s ok to be scared. I’m scared to. I’m scared of what this baby will do to my body, of giving birth, and when it is born, how will I protect them? Will I be strong enough? But I can’t get stronger if I can’t fight. I promise, I’ll be ok. I can handle myself. You have to let me out of this bubble you’re putting me in. It’s not good, for either of us.”

Dante wrapped his arms around Neros waist and quietly cried. Nero just held him, running his hands through his hair.

Dante leaned back, placing his hand on Neros tiny pregnant belly, feeling it gently. “I promise, I’m going to do all I can to protect you.”

Nero smiled. “Which one of us are you talking to?”

Dante smiled weakly. “Both. Both of you. Fuck, I love you so much.”

Nero smiled, hugging him. “I love you too. Does this mean we can stop fighting and I can go on job with you?”

Dante sighed. “Guess I have no choice, you and Vergil make good arguments.”

“Good. Now can we go to bed? I’m so tired.”


	4. Hormonal changes (horny af all the time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter ;)

Going into his fourth month and Nero was going on jobs regularly, proving Dante wrong and that can protect himself and their unborn child. 

They only had one or two close calls that Nero got out of, much to Dante’s horror of how close to death he was.

But Nero felt a familiar thrumming in his blood, seeing Dante with blood on him from a demon he slayed with Rebellion, his blood immediately started going south and it’s been a long time since they had alone time. And in the last two days he thought he was going into heat but a call to Trish let him know that heat-like symptoms can be normal in a demonic pregnancy because, like with a women, there’s a lot of hormones involved and sometimes they’ll make you horny.

Dante noticed his staring while Nico drove them back to Devil May Cry. Dante smirked. “What, like seeing me covered in my enemies blood?”

“Yes.” Nero said, still staring, doing his best to hide how fucking hard he’s been. He could feel for the last hour his entrance slicked and wet his pants just enough to be damp. He’s sure Dante has been able to smell him. He’s not sure how he can’t.

Once Nico parked the truck she stood. “Damn, I need some coffee. Vergil, you in?” She said, nearly forgetting about Nero and Dante in her fatigue, having been driving since 5AM. Vergil sighed as he followed. “I am taking a nap. And a shower.”

Nero and Dante both stood and before Dante could follow out of the van Nero stopped him. Dante stared at him, trying to ignore how much Nero had been affecting him.

Nero came closer before grabbing Dante by his leather jacket and crashing his lips to his on his tiptoes.

Dante melted, he couldn’t take it, deepening the kiss and holding Nero impossibly tight to himself.

When Dante pulled away he was panting. “You’re in heat?” Nero shook his head, taking his clothing off. “Just heat-like symptoms. Fuck, this is all I could think of all day.”

Dante started to take his jacket off and unbuckle his pants and Nero stopped him. “I want you naked. I want to feel your skin.” He said, pushing his hands up Dante’s shirt, feeling each crevice on his and Dante nearly moaned, taking off his shirt, leaning down and capturing Neros lips as he worked on his pants and boots.

Once both were naked Dante pulled back, still holding his mate close. “How did you want it?” Nero smiled. “She has a small bed back here. Follow me.”

He held Dante’s hand and led him to the medium sized full-size bed, not even a queen size. 

Nero immediately went to the bed, on all fours, presenting his beautiful ass to his mate; entrance slick, dripping and red.

Dante nearly moaned at the sight as he brought a finger to the slick entrance, making Nero take in shaking breathes. “Dante…please..” Dante smirked, draping himself over him, suckling his neck. “Want more of this?”

He said, thrusting in two fingers gently, testing how loose he was.

Nero cried out, thrusting his hips back for more. “Yes..” Dante bit at his neck, on his mate mark and thrust in three fingers this time, making sure he was good and ready. “All wet and ready for me, such a good little boy.” Nero whined, gasping and moaning with each thrust. And the praise was just getting him closer to the edge, his dick rock hard and leaking onto the bed.

Dante took his hand away and positioned himself, teasing Nero by just barely pushing in. Nero whined, gripping the sheets, nearly ripping them. “Dante…”

“Want more baby boy?”

“Fuck, yes.” He said, voice raspy, barely able to speak. His mind hyper focused on the dick teasing his hole.

Suddenly Dante gripped his short hair, and thrust in hard, not starting slow or giving him time to adjust, he was already loose and wet.

Nero cried out, moaning and coming onto the sheets already, nearly shooting out of him and onto the sheets below, feeling as though he got punched in the best way.

Dante nearly growled in his ear, not letting up his brutal pace. “Coming already? Am I that good or are you that much of a slut for me?” Nero whined, gasping as Dante slid in and out of him so easily, he could feel every inch of that big cock spearing into him.

He felt his second orgasim bubbling quickly to the surface, like a pot ready to boil over. Dante growled and bit into his mate mark and held Neros hips in a bruising grip as he came deep inside him. Nero cried out as he came a second time, tightening around Dante’s cock and a few more spurts on the bed, slick and cum dripping down his thighs. 

Once both came down from the high, Dante pulled out, bringing Nero with him as he held him close, kissing his head. “New symptom from the pregnancy?”

Nero nodded, still catching his breath. “I called Trish when I thought I was going into heat even though I’m already knocked up. Thankfully it’s one we can both enjoy.”

Dante smiled, holding him close as he gently felt the small mound.

“Any movement yet?”

Nero shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“Nero! Dante! What the hell are doing fucking in my van?!” Nero groaned, hearing Nico from outside, going to the small window and opening it up. “Excuse me but I thought the van was in my name jackass.”

Nico rolled her eyes. “And who’s the one who actually drives it and fixes it?”

“I still own it Nico!”

“Get out of my van!”

“You’ll have to make me!”

Dante chuckled, listening to them. They were so much like siblings. 


	5. Emotions and kicking

Into his fifth month he’s was starting to really show, no longer able to hide it like he could. Although it wasn’t very large yet, his belly still stuck out enough people would question it. But he still hadn’t felt much from the baby.

He felt, sometimes, little flutters of the baby moving a bit but nothing that’s in stories or movies of the baby kicking dramatically. He’s actually disappointed that hasn’t happened yet.

But what has happened is that his body decided be extremely moody. He was still horny as fuck often, with heat-like symptoms but after an hour (or a good sex session with Dante) and he’d be in tears in a deep depressive state. 

He hated it. He wished it was the morning sickness again.

Now he felt like a time bomb of emotions. There were days he wouldn’t leave his bed just because he felt so depressed. And other days he’s be irritated and pissed off at nothing in particular.

And his mood swings kept him from fighting and probably won’t be fighting for a long while now, especially since he’s showing more.

He hated it and it made his moods worse.

Today he was sat in front of the TV watching Disney movies that Nico had gotten her hands on for him.

When Dante came home he saw Nero curled on the couch, in Dante’s blanket, and nearly sobbing. Dante ran over quickly, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, baby boy, what’s wrong?”

Nero sniffled, voice thick. “The dragonfly died.” Dante looked confused then he saw the DVD case of The Princess and The Frog. Nero continued. “Disney made me get attached to a fucking dragonfly and they killed him. Fuck, I hate Disney.”

Dante tried not to smile, glad it wasn’t anything serious, just over-emotional from his hormones. “Did the movie have a happy ending?”

“I don’t know. I stopped watching after he was stepped on.” Nero said, a hiccup sob escaping him as he leaned into his mate. Dante just held him as Vergil watched with worry and Nico watched with a smile, texting away. “He better never say shit to me when I’m emotional on my period next time.” Nico said to Vergil.

Dante let him cry before talking. “Why don’t we finish the movie together? Huh? We can even order out from that place you like so much.”

Nero sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Alright.”

By the time they headed to bed Nero was exhausted, as usual. He didn’t even have the energy to brush his teeth. He just crawled into bed soon as he got his pajamas on, curled lightly and arm around his small belly as he yawned. Dante chuckled next to him, bringing the blanket over themselves, wrapping Nero up close.

Nero whined. “I hate mood swings. And being emotional.” 

“I know. But you can’t help it.”

Nero whined again, hiding in the crock of Dante’s neck.

Dante smiled, kissing his head. “Just get to sleep-“

Nero jumped, sitting up and gasping, looking startled.

Dante sat up as well, terrified something may have happened to the baby. “Nero? What is it?” Nero felt his stomach, with both hands before gasping as he felt a strong kick.

Nero gasped but smiled, happy tears filling his eyes. “They kicked.” He quickly brought Dante’s hand to his belly. Dante watched with anticipation before he felt it.

A kick, right against his hand. He could feel the entire tiny foot. Dante smiled softly. “That’s our kid.” Nero smiled, face wet with tears as he kissed Dante. Dante smiled into it, hand never leaving his mates belly. 

Nero beamed. “We should tell Vergil! And Nico!” He said as he got up, nearly jogging out of the room, Dante behind him, eager to keep up.

Nero went to Vergil’s door, knocking. Vergil opened the door and saw his brother and son there. “Oh, yes? Is everything alright?”

Nero smiled. “The bay started kicking Vergil smiled softly. “That’s wonderful news- hey, what are you doing?”

Nero already had his hand on his belly. “You never got this kind of opportunity when my mom was pregnant with me. Thought you may want to have that.”

Vergil stared at his son with wonder; how could he have created someone so pure? Then he felt a kick on his hand. He stared at the spot, feeling for it again with his other hand, feeling his belly almost as if it were a psychics globe until he felt it again.

Vergil smiled, tears forming in his eyes. “I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life. Thank you, my son.” Vergil said before hugging Nero gently,

Nero smiled softly. “This is a nice side of you. You should show it more often.”

Once he was out of Vergil’s hold he turned to Dante. “Let’s tell Nico now.” he said as he walked down the hall. Dante just waved to his brother as they walked away.

Then the kicking didn’t stop.

Nero didn’t sleep well. Every time he got to sleep, a kick would wake him up. By the time it was 5AM he groaned, another kick. “Com’on baby, stop.”

Dante groaned awake. “I’m not doing anything.”

Nero groaned, turning toward him. “Not you, idiot.”

Dante frowned. “Didn’t sleep well?”

“No. The baby won’t stop kicking and they won’t stop.”

Dante wrapped Nero up in his arms. “Maybe we can do some research on how to calm babies down when they kick a lot.”

“Let’s just hope something works.”

Eventually Nero managed to get some sleep and the baby settled. Dante didn’t wake him up and in the morning he went to Nico who was making coffee. “Hey,Nico, you have internet access?”

“In the van, yeah. Why?”

“Nero couldn’t sleep because the baby kept kicking. I wanted to search and see if there are ways to get the baby to settle.”

Nico nodded. “Tablet in the van. Color me curious but why don’t you and Nero have cellphones you could use?”

Dante frowned. “If you haven’t noticed we can barely afford the roof over our head. Demon hunting isn’t exactly a five figure job. We have cells but nothing more than burner phones.”

Nico poured herself a mug of coffee. “What if I could get my hands on some iPhones for you two. I’d include Vergil but he already gets confused with the TV.” 

Dante smiled. “That would be great. Thank you so much Nico, we owe you.” He said as he jogged out of the kitchen and outside to the van. Nico yelled to him. “Password is 1234!”

Once inside he searched until he found what he was looking for, turning it on and smiling when he saw the wallpaper was Nico and Nero taking a selfie, Nico holding the camera while Nero smiled next to her. 

He unlocked it and And immediately went to goggle, tempted to go through her search history. But he didn’t and typed in what he was looking for.

He found a few results and took the tablet inside. When he got upstairs to their room Nero was awake but still laying in bed, hands on his round stomach. “Damnit, just stop kicking. Please.”

Dante smiled as he’s on the bed. “Kid still kicking and not listening?”

“What do you think?”

Dante chuckled. “I think they take after you.”

“Shut up.”

Dante handed him the tablet. “But I bring good news. I found all kinds of methods that can help settle the kid down.”

Nero took the tablet and sat up with little difficulty, wincing at a sharp kick, holding his belly. “Damn brat.” Dante frowned. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Their kicks just hurt, that one was pretty sharp.”

Dante rubbed his stomach gently. “You’re gonna be so strong kid, already kicking your parents ass.”

“Don’t encourage this.”

Dante rolled his eyes but smiled as Nero read a few searches. “One of them says some yoga poses came help.” Nero held his stomach a little more. The baby rolling around. Nero winced. “I swear, this kid doesn’t stop moving.” He read some more. “Simply walking around can help too. At least these are easy fixes. For now. I think I’m gonna walk a bit, even if I am still exhausted.”

Nero got up and huffed once he was up. “It’s not gonna be easy to get up the further I get.” Another kick and Nero winced. “Ok, maybe I’m not ready to walk.”

Dante smiled. “Want to try the yoga thing?”

“Sure. Let me see the tablet.”

Dante’s handed it to him a Nero read over the pose. “Ok. Seems simple enough.” He handed the tablet back, getting down on his knees and and elbows before tucking his head and lifting his ass in the air and he found it actually felt pretty comfortable for his back and the baby seemed to be more calm, he hadn’t felt a kick in a few seconds.

Dante smirked. “Isn’t this how this all started?” He had to comment. Nero huffed. “Either shut up or help.”


	6. Worry

At six months Nero was quite visibly pregnant with a fairly wide and rounded belly. He also, thankfully has found a good routine to sleep, the baby settling now.

He’s also gained some weight that wasn’t just the baby. He noticed around his sides he has actual fat, even his arms. 

He was also back to be starving all the time, meaning Dante had to go on less jobs which means less money now that Vergil is the only one who can go out.

Nero just stared at the room that was to be cleaned out to be a nursery. Dante came up behind him, hands on his belly. “Ok baby boy?”

Nero frowned. “We still don’t have enough money for even a crib. How are we supposed to be parents of we can’t even take care of them?”

Dante kissed his head. “We’ll figure it out, I promise. Don’t stress so much.”

“How can I not? The more the months fly by, the more we’re not ready. Maybe you should go back to hunting as well. Vergil can’t be our only income. Fuck, this is becoming a shitty situation.”

Dante turned his mate around. “Hey, we can’t think like that, alright? I’m your mate, I’m going to take care of you and our child. You trust me?”

Nero frowned. “Yes.”

Dante smiled. “Then trust me, ok?”

Nero sighed. “Ok.”

Nico and Vergil came home. Vergil covered in blood and exhausted. Nero had fallen asleep on the couch and and Dante in the kitchen. Vergil and Nico walked in.

Nico reacted first, seeing what Dante was doing. “Why the hell does it look like a blood bank in here?” Dante was draining some of his blood into bags. He had three bags so far. “Oh, it’s for Nero. He’s been starving again but he made good points; Vergil, thank you but I’m going back to hunting with you.”

Vergil nodded. “I was just about to bring it up. I cannot do this alone. I’ve done several jobs and have enough for at least a crib and bills but one person is exhausting.”

He said as he slumped down in a nearby chair as Nico was getting a pot of coffee started. Dante nodded as he closed the bag that was full before getting another zip lock and starting again. Vergil stopped him, taking the bag. “That’s enough. You can’t help Nero if you are suffering blood loss.” Dante huffed. “I’m just making sure he has enough.”

“He’s does. Wait until tomorrow to create more bags. When Nico is caffeinated she has offered to take you shopping for cribs and other things. We paid the bills and have enough left over for some important items.”

Dante smiled. “This is great, thank you guys so much.” Nico sighed. “Just hurry up. Not sure how long the caffeine will last.” Dante started to clean up, his cut already healed as he put the zipped up bags in the fridge and cleaning up the mess he made before cleaning up himself. “Alright Nico, let’s go. I want to surprise him.”

Nico jingled her keys. “Alright. Let’s go.”

At the store Dante got some odd looks. They had $300 to spend and a good crib is at least $200+.

Dante frowned, feeling overwhelmed and depressed, maybe Nero made a point. How are they supposed to do this? Nico ran over. “Hey baby daddy,I think I found a good one.” Dante smiled, following her through the baby section. 

It was a simple white crib, nothing fancy, bottom of the line crib that was only $145. It was perfect. Dante grinned, hugging Nico. “Dude, you’re the best. We have enough left over to stock up on diapers and wipes.”

Nico smiled, showing him a cute shirt that says _Daddy’s_ _little Devil._

“Ok Dante now hear me out, what about this shirt?” Dante grabbed it, holding it in his hands and getting an idea of how his kid will feel in his hands. “Yes. Definitely. Nero will fucking love it.”

“I’ll go find someone to get the crib to the van.”

Once the spent everything, getting a few cases of diapers and wipes and a few cute smiles to Nico and Dante that think they’re the ones expecting. Dante didn’t correct them. It was much easier to lie about it.

Once home Nero was walking around, one of Dante’s blood bags with a straw in it like a demon Capri sun. He caught Dante carrying in a large, flat box.

Nico behind him with several bags. “Uhh hi.” Dante said.

Nero looked at him as he sipped his blood. “Did you do some shopping?”

Dante smiled. “Yeah. I was hoping to surprise you. We have a good start. A crib, diapers, wipes. Nico found a shirt for them.”

Nero smiled. “We have a crib? And diapers?” Dante smiled. “Yeah!” Nero grinned, hugging Dante tightly.

Dante laughed, kissing his head.

Nico cleared her throat. “Do you boys mind movin? These bags are heavy.” Dante moved. “Right, sorry, I’ll get them.” 

Nero just watched as they placed everything in the nursery they made. Fuck they had a lot of work ahead of them. The room wasn’t even painted yet, still the same crummy peeling wallpaper with one window that wouldn’t shut properly.

Vergil came up behind him as Nico and Dante set up the diaper boxes and wipes. “Something troubling you my son?”

“I guess. We just have so much work and no money. Half the floors are fixed with duct tape, the wallpaper is peeling in every room of the house and the heater doesn’t work. And this kid is gonna be born probably around January if what Trish says is right about demon pregnancy lasting twelve months. And we still have to pay bills.”

Vergil embraced his son, wrapping him up In his arms. “I promise, no matter how unprepared we may seem, we will take care of this child no matter what. We have a crib and diapers. Right now that’s all that matters. An infant won’t care if the floor boards are in need of repair or if the wallpaper is peeling; they only know you and Dante. All they need.”

Nero smiled softly. “Thanks. When did you become so mushy with emotions?”

Vergil let out a breathe. “When I regained V back into myself I realized how awful it was to pretend my humanity didn’t exist. After some time in hell with Dante I finally realized I don’t need power; I need family. Dante is my family. As are you. I may still feel the anxiety of needing to become stronger but it’s no longer to protect myself. It’s to protect the family I have.”


	7. Aches and pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter ;)

At seven months Nero was starting to feel properly miserable with his pregnancy.

He was tired, all the time. He would sleep up to fourteen hours on some days. Dante worried because not only did this make Nero much more vulnerable to enemies of one so chose to even attempt to break in and worried the sleep might be too much.

But both Vergil and Trish both assured him that Neros new sleep schedule is quite normal for both human and demon pregnancy.

Dante got ready for bed, got to the bathroom, he instantly felt steam hit his face and Nero groaning following by Nico yelling at Dante. “Yo, didn’t your mother ever teach ya to knock?” She said from the side of the tub, Nero in it with just his boxers on and water nearly covering up to his belly.

Dante raised his hands. “Sorry, didn’t realized I interrupted spa time.”

Nero nearly growled at Dante. “It’s not a fucking spa.” Dante frowned, waking over. “Whoa, hey, what’s going on?”

Nero grumbled, hands resting in his swollen belly. “Everything just hurts, waist down. My back is killing me, my hips are killing me, every time I walk my knees feel like they’ll collapse.”

“And Nico is in here…..?”

Nico smiled. “Moral support. And distraction. Get me talking and I won’t stop.”

Dante gave a nod. “Yeah. I know that. Want me to get you some pain killers?”

Nero shook his head. “No. I don’t know if it’s safe or would even work.”

Dante kneeled down.”Nico, why don’t you take a break? I got it from here Nico yawned. “I am pretty tired.” Nero glared. “Oh gee, I wouldn’t know how that fees.”

“Oh fuck off prego, I’m going to bed.” she looked more serious at Nero. “If you need me I’m down the hall.” Nero nodded and she walked away.

Dante came closer, rubbing his hand on Neros belly, feeling their child move inside him. Nero calmed, the scent of his mate near helped along with the soft rubbing of his belly. Dante smiled, seeing Nero relax. “Feeling better?”

“A little. Your scent helps.”

“How long have you been in here?”

“About an hour. I should get out, the water is cooling anyway.”

Dante reached over and pulled the bathtubs plug. Nero struggled to sit up, Dante helped him. “I got you.” He helped Nero out and got him wrapped up in a towel. Nero frowned. “Thanks.”

Dante became concerned. “Hey, talk to me.”

Nero shrugged. “It’s stupid.”

“Nothing you’re feeling is stupid. Here, how about we get comfortable in bed and you can tell me what’s bothering you?” Nero just nodded. Drying off and Dante helping him get his night shirt on (which was just 3x large shirt Dante got him from the thrift store)

After a few steps Nero stopped, hissing in pain and holding his hips. Dante frowned. Nero waved him off. “It’s fine. It’s just cause I’m getting closer to the due date, I’m supposed to give birth so my hips are being forced to widen. A few steps and they fucking hurt.”

Dante nodded, kissing his head before gently lifting him like a bride.

Nero huffed. “Hey, put me down.”

“No. It hurts to even walk a few steps. “

“I’ve been through worse-“

Dante kissed him quiet.

Nero melted into it, his hand going to Dante’s cheek. Dante smiled. “Just let me take care of you.” Nero blushed but nodded, letting Dante carry him.

Dante gently laid him on the bed, changing into his own comfy clothes before laying next to his mate, holding him close and rubbing his pregnant belly. “Talk to me. What’s bothering you?”

Nero sighed, looking at the ceiling. “I feel fat. I feel like a fat whale that’s never going to attract you again.”

“Nero, it’s ok to be a little big. weight gain is normal for any pregnancy.”

“I know but…I can’t even see my dick anymore. Or my toes. It doesn’t make me feel very nice or attractive. Not that I was prideful about my looks but…” he felt his eyes water and look away from Dante. “I feel ugly.”

Dante tilted his head to look at him. “Why do you feel ugly? You’re carrying our child. Nero, that’s the most beautiful and strongest thing you could do.”

Nero smiled watery. “Cause I’ve gained so much weight and I’m getting these stench marks-“

Dante kissed him, holding his face gently. “Shut up, you are the most beautiful thing on earth, would you like me to prove to you how beautiful and wonderful I think you are?”

Nero rolled his eyes but sniffled, smiling. “You can try.” Dante grinned, kissing his mate again, this time adding in more spice, deepening it, invading Nero.

Nero moaned softly, hands wrapping around Dante’s shoulders and into his hair. He felt his mates hand go to his somewhat interested cock before he pulled away, stopping him, panting. “Wait, is this safe to do while I’m this pregnant?”

“What do you think the first thing I searched for was when I was researching to help you?”

Nero huffed. “Is all you do is think with your dick?”

Dante smirked, suckling his neck, his mouth muffled as he got the sleep shirt off. “Maybe.” Nero gasped, moving his head to give better access.

Dante suckled the skin, breaking the mate mark and suckling on the blood.

Nero whined, arching into his mate, he was painfully hard now, he could feel slick starting to lube his entrance.

Dante could smell the slick, he pulled back and smirked, caressing the side of Neros face. “Been a while huh?”

Nero nodded, staring up at Dante with wide eyes.

Dante couldn’t straddle him due to his pregnant belly but he managed to grind his own hardness against his thigh. He breathed in Neros ear, gripping his hair that’s grown out of its short style. “Feel that? That’s what you do to me. You are so goddamn fuckable.”

Nero panted, staring up at him. “Even fat? With stretch marks?” Dante kissed him deeply, moaning into it as he didn’t stop his hips. “Even more so now. You’re carrying our child, that’s the most beautiful and powerful thing you can do. How do you want it?”

Nero stared, eyes blown out with lust. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Alright. Can you move to your hands and knees? Is it too much baby?”

Nero whined. “I..I think I can.” He managed to turn over, Dante gently helping and caressing his back, his belly, gently massaging his known sore areas.

Dante pulled Neros boxers down, exposing his wet hole. Dante gently growled. “I’m going to give you the time of your life baby boy.” He leaned in and started fucking Nero open with his tongue

Nero moaned, gasping, gripping the sheets. “Fuck…it’s been so long.”

Dante pulled away to talk, gripping each meaty cheek in his hands. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you come enough times to make up for it.” He said as he went back to eating his mate out, massaging each cheek as he fucked him and licked up the juices.

Nero was already a mess of moaning and gasping, ripping the sheets. Everything felt hypersensitive, is it because of the pregnancy? Fuck, he was already so close.

He ground back against Dante’s mouth, feeling slick running down his thighs. “Oh god…dante…” Then Dante bit at his entrance and he was coming, feeling like it got punched out of him, his cock spurting so suddenly he felt lightheaded, leaving his gasping and gripping sheets.

Then Dante moved behind him, kissing his neck, feeling his belly. “My beautiful boy. So gorgeous baby.” Nero was panting, leaning into Dante’s embrace.

“I’m gonna move you, ok? That way you won’t have to put your weight on your arms.” Nero just nodded, already feeling blissed out as Dante gently moved him, bringing his ass into Dante’s lap. Dante sitting on his knees as he wrapped Nero up in a protective embrace. “Ready baby boy?”

Nero nodded, his head lolling into Dante’s shoulder. Dante kissed his head, hand holding his mates head to his shoulder as he positioned himself and gently let gravity take over as Nero slowly sunk down.

Nero cried out, moaning softly. “Dante…so good..”

Dante smiled. “Want more?” He said as he became flush with Neros ass.

“Yes…”

Dante listened as he held Nero close and thrust up into him.

Nero cried out, Dante hit his prostate with each thrust. Nero was a moaning, crying mess, his cock oozing come, unable to fully ejaculate.

Dante was grunting and growling in his ear, holding his mate close, hands around his belly. Nero gasped as he came again, tightening around Dante and spurting slick all over Dante’s cock, his own cock coming, adding to the puddle blow him.

Dante growled, holding him closer and biting his mate mark and coming deep inside him. Nero was limp in his arms, panting and half asleep.

Once Dante calmed down he pulled his teeth out and gently pulled Nero off his softening dick, gently laying him down . Nero was nearly asleep. Dante smiled as he got up and went to the bathroom, getting a warm cloth and towel and went back to Nero, gently cleaning him up, placing the towel over the puddle of come since he can’t get the sheet off the bed right now to put in the laundry.

He covered Nero up and laid next to him, holding him close as he fell asleep himself.

The next morning when Nero managed to get down stairs and make coffee, Nico gently elbowed him with a smirk. “See someone got lucky last night.”

Nero blushed. Nico grinned. “Heard it too.”

Nero gasped, blushing even more deeply. “Nico!”

Nico laughed as he got her mug.


	8. Baby waddle

The Eight month came in like a lion; sudden and jarring. Neros sleep has gotten worse from how large his stomach had gotten. His hips still aches but they were getting better, he now had the pregnancy waddle that he’s seen so many women have back in Fortuna. And his feet and back were the worst. His ankles were swollen all the time, it made his anxiety fairly bad since he’s much more vulnerable now. He knows he is not in any fighting shape if a demon decided to surprise him on the occasion he’s home alone when the others are out on a job. 

He could try but he was exhausted and aching and his mobility is severely hindered. So he often carried his gun around with him, when he did move that is.

Nico toned down her banter with him and was a little more softer with him, showing him she actually cares even if they do fight like siblings. Often rubbing his feet or making him electric heating packs for his back and ankles.

One day while Nico was rubbing an ankle, his hands resting on his pregnant belly he sighed. “Hey Nico, I’ve always want to ask you, are you able to make an ultrasound machine?”

She looked at him. “You mean for the baby?”

“Yeah.”

She frowned. “Wish I could but I’m a mechanic. I might be able put one together if I had the right equipment but that kind of medical equipment I can’t get legally and even through black market is grossly overpriced.”

Nero looked at his belly. “I just wish I knew. Knew what gender they are or how big they are or hell, even hear their heart beat.” Nico smiled. “I might be able to make you or even grab you a stethoscope if that’ll help.” 

Nero smiled. “That would be great. I just…” he looked at his belly. “I want to see my child. Guess I just have to wait.”

Nico was about to say something when Dante and Vergil walked into the living room. “Nico, Morrison has a job for us.” Nico stood. “I’ll get the keys-“

Dante stopped her. “It’s a job that will take a few days.”

Nero stared at Dante wide eyed as he stood up. “What?!” Vergil frowned. “Nero, please be careful.”

Nero glared. “Me be careful? You’re about to leave me alone for god knows how long when I can’t even fight!”

Dante glared softly as he walked over to his mate. “Do you honestly think I would leave you alone for days at a time in your condition? I called Lady, she’s on her way. Trish isn’t able to make it but you won’t be alone. You’ll be protected, I promise. But Nero, this job is paying in the thousands. We can get so much fixed and bought with that kind of money.”

Nero frowned. “I know.” Dante kissed his head, wrapping his arms around him. “Trust me, I promise to take care of you. We’re not leaving until Lady is here. Alright?” Nero nodded, holding Dante closer, tighter, never wanting him to leave. The baby kicked and Dante felt it.

He smiled and brought a hand down to Neros belly, feeling it. “Hey pumpkin. I know, daddy has to leave. But I’ll be back, I promise.” Dante looked at Nero more seriously. “Why don’t you sit back down, I know your aching.” Nero looking up at him. “Will you sit with me?” Dante smiled, gently forcing Nero back to the couch, sitting next to him, holding his hand and rubbing his belly. “Course.”

Nico yawned. “Well if we’re gonna be gone a few days I’ll go packsome things. Coffee included.” She said as she walked away.

Nero was asleep when Lady and Trish showed up. Lady smiled. “Wow, he looks about to burst.” Dante smiled softly, arm still around his mate as he rubbed his belly. “Eight months and fifteen days. Only a few more months.”

Vergil admired his brother and son before speaking. “Dante. We must go.”

Dante nodded. “Let me say goodbye first.”

“We will be in the van.”

Dante gently shook Nero awake while lady stood by. Nero groaned awake. Dante smiled. “Hey, lady is here so I have to get going.” Nero held his jacket harder. “No..” he said, still kinda sleepy.

Dante gently removed him, kissing his head. “I’ll be back. I promise, ok?” Nero just nodded as Dante got up. “I love you, alright?” Nero looked at him, ignoring hurt bubbling in his chest as Dante left, leaving only him and Lady.

Lady smiled as she sat down on the couch. “It’s been a while, I see a lot has changed.”

Nero frowned, blushing. “Does it bother you?”

She waved her hand, waving the thought away. “Fuck no. I’ve known Dante since I was a teen. I’ve seen some weird shit from him.”

“Did you two have sex?”

Lady shook her head. “No. He flirted sometimes but it never went further than that with him. I mean I’ve seen his Devil trigger forms and seen how he is during a heat. I’ve seen him stabbed through his chest and it just…healed. This male pregnancy doesn’t surprise me or bother me in the least.”

Nero sighed, yawning. “Damnit. I feel like all I do is sleep. I feel so useless.” Lady stood up. “You are growing a whole other person. You are so far from useless. Want me to help you to your room? Might be more comfortable there than this couch.”

Nero nodded as he started to stand, struggling with his top heavy belly. Lady held her hands out. “Here! Take my hands.” Nero huffed. “I’m not an old person.”

“No but you still need help with that big baby belly. You’re top heavy, you’re not used to it yet, that’s ok.” She got Nero standing and he winced, holding his back. “I am not sure about having another kid after this. Don’t tell Dante but I kinda hate being pregnant.”

Lady smiled. “Your secret is safe with me. Need any help getting upstairs?”

“No. I got it from here. Slowly. Fuck everything hurts.” He said as he started to walk/wobble his way to the stairs. Lady kept an eye on him as he managed to get upstairs. Once she heard the door close she sighed as she looked around.

She knows Nero can be a bit of a neat freak so it concerned her that the shop still looked as messy as it had two years ago. But with Dante, Nico and Vergil on non-stop jobs and Nero unable to move too much, it left no room for cleaning.

She sighed as she started to clean the small living room first. There was several pizza boxes, which wasn’t a surprise but the soda cans and unclean mugs with leftover tea leaves is new.

Nero woke up to his new cell phone (thanks to Nico) ringing next to him. He saw it was a FaceTime request from Dante.

He pressed the green button and Dante smiled brightly from outside the van. “Hey baby boy.” Nero smiled sleepily. “Hey, how’s the mission going?”

“It’s…going. It’s requiring some investigation which is why it’s gonna take a few days. We’ve only just now made it to the location.”

“What time is it?”

“Like 9pm. Have you been sleeping?”

Nero nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. After you left Lady kinda forced me to sleep in an actual bed. Guess I’ve been here since.”

“You’ve been asleep for ten hours?”

Nero sighed. “Yeah. Vergil and Trish both said this is normal. I hate it though. I feel so useless. I can barely walk to the bathroom without being in a ton of pain.”

“I know but in a few months we’re going to be holding our child Nero. it’s not much longer.”

Nero whined. “That doesn’t help. I’m fucking terrified of giving birth and labor. I’ve seen women in labor for literal days. I’ve seen women nearly die in childbirth, I’ve seen one actually die.” Nero felt his eyes water. “What if that happens to me? What if my body can’t take it? Getting stabbed is one thing but what if pushing this baby out causes too much damage for my body to heal quickly.”

Dante shook his head. “Hey, we can’t think like that. Just take this one day at a time, alright. You know I won’t leave you alone when that baby pops out.”

Nero just nodded to that. “Hey, there’s something I’ve been want to talk about. What do you think about moving? To an actual house? You can still have the shop but Dante, we both know this place is not anywhere to raise a kid.”

“That’s a lot of money.”

“I know. I was also thinking of me possibly getting a job. Like a human job. I’d have to go to school though.but we need a steady income to raise a child.”

Dante shook his head, not sure what to think of it all. “How about we talk about this when I get back? This seems like a lot to do over phone.”

Nero felt a pang of rejection. “Sure. I’ll let you go back to your job. I love you.”

Dante smiled. “I love you too baby boy. “ he said as he disconnected the call.

Nero huffed. As long as he’s known him Dante always avoided talking about serious shit. Especially if it involves the shop.

He gasped, feeling the baby kick, wincing before he felt liquid, groaning, realizing he pissed himself because the baby kicked his bladder. “Fucking hell kid, do you have to kick there?”

He managed to walk to the bathroom and get a quick shower before heading downstairs for some food. Once he was near the living room he noticed it was clean and Lady was on the couch with a mug of tea in hand. “You cleaned?”

Lady looks over. “Yeah, I know you guys haven’t had the time or energy so I took care of it.” Nero walked over to the couch, sitting down, hands around his belly. “More effort than Dante does. Fucking asshole.”

Lady looked over, concerned. “You two ok?”

“He called and I mentioned to him the idea of moving to an actual house and me getting a career. We need a good home and steady income. Demon hunting has never been steady. After I mentioned it he just said he had to go and that we’d talk about it when he gets back. Which he will conveniently forget to talk about.”

“Yeah, sounds like Dante but he has changed a lot with you. He’s settled down and not being as risky when he’s on a mission. And I’ve never seen him so happy as when he talks about you and your new family.”

Nero stayed quiet. Lady continued. “Want to watch some of those Disney movies while I order us some food?”

Nero smile. “Yeah. That sounds nice.”


	9. Nesting phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I didn’t know how to end it.

The ninth month came in like a refreshing breeze to Nero.

His body started adjusting the the new baby weight and top-heaviness.

Which meant he also had energy and the need to work on the house which Trish told Dante and Nero is his “nesting” phase where he wants to prepare the house for the new baby and may last the final months.

But things were still a bit tense between Dante and Nero. Nero keeps bringing up he wants to talk and Dante avoids it.

Nero was angrily washing the dishes and completely redecorating the kitchen to the best of their his abilities and what they had.

Vergil and Nico were being smart and giving him space. Dante walked into see the mess and of course, had to comment. “I thought it was a nesting phase, not a make-a-mess phase.”

He dodged a can being thrown at him, hitting the far wall outside the kitchen with a heavy thunk. Nero glared. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Dante decided to walk closer. “What’s going on? You can talk to me.”

Nero huffed. “Oh can I now? Because every time I bring up finding an actual house you conveniently forget about it or avoid it. Same with me possibly going to school to get a good job for our future child! Demon hunting is not a steady fucking paycheck! You only want to talk when it’s not serious, god forbid I have an opinion!”

Dante frowned, trying so hard not to be hurt by his comments. “Nero, we can’t afford-“

“Then we put savings away! God you have no idea how the real world fucking works. Nobody can afford a house but there’s savings and loans and shit you go to a bank for! I mean what are we gonna do when our kid is old enough to go to school? What then? Or even if they need a doctor?”

Dante stayed quiet as Nero ranted and threw things angrily.

“No! You didn’t think of any of that! You just wanted to get laid! Typical Dante thinking with your dick!” 

Dante was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder behind him and his brothers voice His ear. “Leave Nero alone Dante. He needs his space.” Dante swallowed his hurt and listened to his brother and left, going upstairs.

Nero huffed, going back to his redecorating and reorganizing. Vergil left but didn’t go far in case Nero needed any help.

After an hour he heard small whimpers from the kitchen. Vergil walked in and saw Nero at the kitchen table (that was spotless) holding his head and crying quietly.

Vergil spoke softly. “Are you alright Nero?” Nero looked up, eyes red and puffy. “I said so many hurtful things to Dante.”

“This was going to happen sooner or later. There has been tension between you two.”

Nero sniffled. “He won’t fucking talk to me. I want to talk about our future and he shuts down. This shop isn’t a place to raise a kid.”

“No, I agree with that but to Dante, this is home. It’s always been his home. You have to understand the change you’re trying to get him to do.”

“But we wouldn’t get rid of it. He can still have Devil May Cry, still use it for his job but there’s so much that needs works here to make it safe for children and we don’t even have the crib ready.”

“Why don’t you go talk to him now? I have a feeling he’ll listen.”

Nero just nodded as he stood, making his way upstairs and into their room.

He saw Dante under several blankets and his jacket and shoes on the floor. Nero spoke softly. “Dante? Can we talk?” Dante spoke from the blankets. “Are you sure we can? I mean, all I think about is getting laid.”

Nero frowned, sitting on the bed. “I’m sorry I said all those things. I’ve just been so irritated at you. Every time I’ve wanted to talk about getting a house you shut me out. I just want to talk.”

Dante sat up, eyes red. Nero hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry Dante. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Dante smiled weakly, hugging back and kissing his head.”I’m sorry I’m an idiot. We can look at houses and decide on a budget? We can take baby steps?”

Nero smiled. “That’s all I ever wanted. I’m not telling you to get rid of the shop, it’s just not a good place to raise a child with how many repairs it’s going to need.”

“You have a point there.”


	10. Practice contractions

A few days after his tenth month started, he was in so much pain. And it felt embarrassing because the sharp nerve pain was right under his ballsack.

Then he remembered what Trish said.

_During the last three months of pregnancy a male demon will develop a birth cannel._

He groaned, laying curled in bed, hand between his legs for some form of comfort. Dante and them had left early on a mission so he was stuck trying to figure out what to do with this pain.

Eventually it dulled and he was able to go on about his morning. Continuing to clean and fix what he can. He even attempted to put the crib together but it was still in the box and that’s a lot of bending over and being on the floor.

He washed the last dish before sharp pain went across his entire belly and back, making him cry out and grip the counter in a denting grip. “Fuck….fuck…” He hissed out, trying to breathe through the pain. Finally after about a minute it went away and he nearly collapsed in relief. He really needed to call Trish, we’re those contractions? It was too early wasn’t it? Now he was just getting scared.

He paced as her phone rang on the other end. Frustrated when it went to voicemail. Once it beeped he sighed. “Trish, I really need you to call back soon as possible. I’m having a lot of pains I’m not sure about and I think I had contractions but it’s too early right? Look I’m scared so just call me back.” He hung up and then realized his hands were shaking and his heart was pounding.

Fucking anxiety. He paced a bit, hands around his belly, feeling his baby move and roll, probably from his own anxiety. “I know baby, I’m just scared for you, that’s all.”

After five minutes Trish called him and she sounded a bit worried as well. “Nero, what kind of pains are you having?”

Nero blushed. “Well I woke up with a sharp, nerve like pain…down there. Like, under my balls. It’s not gone, just dull. But then I think I had a contraction but it only lasted a minute.”

“How long has it been since that happened?”

“Probably ten minutes cause I called you soon as it went away.”

“Did you feel any urge to push or water breaking?”

“No. Just pain.”

“Then they’re practice contractions. It happens in human women as well, the last month or so they will experience what’s called practice contractions where your body is preparing to push the baby out. In your terms, your body is working out so it’s ready when the baby decides to be born.”

“So I’ll have more of them?”

“Yes.”

Nero frowned, sitting down, feeling exhausted from everything. “How will I know which contractions are labor and which aren’t?”

“You can usually tell by how long they last and how often they show up. The closer the contractions are and longer lasting means it’s likely labor. But if they’re coming and going within a minute and you don’t have another for hours or days, it’s a practice one. Are you gonna be ok?”

Nero huffed. “I think so. I’m just terrified of the labor process.”

“It’s scary, for anyone, demon or human women, but in the end everything will work out. Need anything else?”

“Uh no. That’s all. Oh wait, yeah. I know my body is developing a birth cannel and it really hurts, is there anything I can do to make that pain better?”

“You could try over the counter pain killers if they’ll work for you but other than that I don’t have any advice other than to endure and possibly a heating pad.”

“Thanks Trish, for everything.”

He heard a smile in her voice. “That’s what families do, have a good day Nero.” She said before she hung up.

He sighed, huffing when he felt that sharp pain in between his legs again. “Fuck..”

He managed to work through the pain to get chores done but by the time Dante and the rest had gotten home, he was half asleep on the couch with a pizza box on the table with a few slices missing.

Dante went to it immediately and Nero waved half asleep. Dante smiled as he took a slice and sat down on the couch with him. “Hey, how you feeling?”

“Fucking tired. I found out I get practice contractions. I had to call Trish.”

Dante frowned. “Practice contractions?”

Nico spoke up. “I remember hearing about that in school health class. Women get those too, it’s the body’s way or preparing to push a living being out of ya.” 

Dante was still worried, free hand on Neros belly. “But you’re not in labor? The kid is alright?” Nero nodded. “Yeah. Stated developing where I’ll be birthing them too. I hate this.”

Dante smiled, kissing his head. “I know, I know. Not much longer.” Nero huffed before wincing, nearly crying out in pain as a practice contraction hit. Dante dropped his pizza and even Vergil ran over. “Nero!”

Nero panted, gripping the couch and his belly, pained sweat forming on his head. “I’m fucking fine.. Jesus..” the contraction left and Vergil and Dante looked terrified. Nero sat up. “I’m fine guys, seriously. These are fucking normal.”

Dante huffed. “How are contractions normal? That means labor right?”

Nero glared. “Not in this case. Look, my body is getting ready to push a child out of me. That’s a lot of work and these practice contractions are so my body is both strong enough and knows what to do. Ok? If I think it’s real labor I will let you know.”

Vergil glared softly. “We only worry for you and the child.” Nico shook her head, lighting a cigarette. “Men.” Nero stood, staring at her. “What have I said about smoking in the house?”

Nico sighed, standing. “I’m going, I’m going. Out into the cold air I go.”

Once she left Nero felt the day crash into him, feeling exhausted. He yawned and Dante hugged him from behind. “Let’s get to bed.”


	11. Baby shower

His eleventh month started and he could feel it. Some of the pain from his developing birth cannel ebbed and dulled but still stayed. The practice contractions still just as often.

But that wasn’t the problem he had. He felt lonely. Dante and the rest were often out on jobs, wanting to make as much money as possible before the baby arrives next month.

And it didn’t help it was Christmas. They didn’t have a tree or decorations, barely had time for each other. It was days before Christmas and Nero sighed, sitting on the couch watching stupid sappy Christmas movies. He felt the baby kick.

He rubbed his stomach. “Yeah, just you and me for a while.” He felt exhausted and saw it was nearly 8PM and they still weren’t home and Dante had barely texted him. They must be really busy.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he woke up to hands petting his ear length hair that’s grown out since he can’t exactly go outside like this.

He groaned, opening his eyes and seeing Dante above him smiling softly. “Oh, Dante, when did you guys get back?”

“Last night.”

Nero blinked. “Wait, what time is it now?”

Nico came over with an ugly Christmas sweater on and mug of hot chocolate in hand. “Time for your baby shower silly! Surprise!”

Nero started sitting up, with help from his mate. “My what? What time…the actual time, is it now?” Dante chuckled, arms around Nero. “We got home around nine and you were passed out. We didn’t wake you which was helpful cause we wanted to surprise you with a Christmas party/baby shower.”

Suddenly Lady came over and ruffled his hair. “Merry Christmas baby mama.” Nero poured. “I’m not a baby mama.”

Nico laughed. “I mean, you did get knocked up.”

Nero nearly growled. “I’m still a man damnit!”

Dante smiled, kissing his mates head. “Calm down, you’re the strongest man I know. Carrying a child isn’t an easy feat. Now Trish and Vergil have been working very hard on the food so how about we dig in and have some hot chocolate?”

Nero looked at him. “They cook?”

“What, you were expecting me to cook?”

“Absolutely not.”

Dante laughed and Nico came over, holding her hand out for Nero to take. Nero huffed and let her help him up.

Lady smiled as she showed him a pair of hair clippers. “Would you like a hair cut?”

Nero looked relieved. “Please.” Lady signaled for him to follow and he did, a little wobble in his step as she got him to the kitchen where it smelled good. Real good. Turkey and potatoes and vegetables. When was the last time he had actual food?

Vergil smiled, turning from the stove. “Hello Nero, did you sleep well?” Nero blinked, seeing Vergil in an apron and cooking food was odd. “Uh yeah, fine.”

Lady spoke up, putting a towel around his shoulders. “So how short do you want this?”

Nero smiled. “As short as it was before I was pregnant.”

“Got it.” 

While Nero was getting his hair cut Dante had snuck over and started picking at the food, especially the turkey. Vergil stabbed his hand with the meat fork before he could touch it.

Dante hissed, taking his hand away, seeing the healing wounds. “Geeze Verg, when did you become such a high tempered chef?”

“The turkey is resting. I want it perfect or so help me I won’t hesitate to slice your hand off with Yamato.”

Dante huffed, hands up in surrender.

“Alright, I get it.”

Lady smiled. “Ok, we’re done.” Dante turned and smiled softly. Neros hair looked just like he did so many years ago when they were facing against Vergil. 

Nero blushed under his gaze but smiled. “Like it?”

Dante came over and held his face. “Love it baby boy.” He said before kissing Nero softly. Nero smiled into the kiss.

Trish cleared her throat. Everyone turned toward her and her announcement. “While the food continues to cook we have some time, I think we should open the baby shower presents.”

Nero blinked again. “Presents? You guys got me stuff?” Lady chuckled, helping him up. “Duh, you know the saying _it takes a village to raise a child_. Com’on, I think you’re gonna love my gift.”

Back in the living room Nero saw properly what they did while he was asleep.

A tree was up and decorated.

Tons of presents under it.

He even saw someone had gifted a high chair. 

Dante and Lady got Nero to the couch and sat with him. Nico smiled. Getting her gift. “Ok, here, I think you’re gonna love it.” Nero smiled, it was a fairly big box, he smiled as he opened it and saw what looked like a Security system. “Monitors? But don’t they already make baby monitors?”

Nico huffed. “And have my future niece or nephews safety to that low quality system? No thank you.”

Nero gave her a look. “Ok, what does this do that the one in the stores can’t do?”

Dante sighed. “Here we go.”

Nico started. “Well it has live video surveillance for starters. You can carry around the monitor and know at a glance that little Devil is ok! And it comes with a sensor for the crib that if the baby stops breathing or is in any kind of health distress it will blare an alarm and alert you.”

Nero looked at it. “Ok. Maybe it isn’t so bad then. Thank you Nico.” Nico smiled. “It’s what families do.”

In the end

Lady got him a hand made swaddle blanket that was white but had Devil horns. And made with wool to keep the baby extra warm since the due date is January.

Trish got him a bundle set of diapers, wipes, soaps and other important items along with a few cute clothing and sock sets.

Vergil got him various books from _how take care of your infant/child/teenager_ to books to read to the child.

And Dante got him a camera, a nice one too. Dante smiled. “Don’t want to miss a moment of them.”

Nero smiled. “No”.


	12. Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! More of the new twins will be coming soon!

** January 20th **

Nero was anxious to say the least. He was half way through January and he still hasn’t gone into labor. And the practice contractions were more often.

But once he heard Dante and the rest had a very high paying job (most of the month they’ve stayed home to be ready for the birth) but even to Nero the money being paid was too good to pass up. A lot of what they’ve gotten from jobs they’ve been putting into savings for a house and college for Nero so they can have a more stable income and future for their child.

Nero frowned as he saw Dante get ready for the mission. “I still hate this. What if you’re not back in time? What if I got into labor and you’re not here?”

Dante frowned as well as he holstered his guns. “Then call me. Soon as you tell me our baby is coming, nothing will stop be from getting here fast as possible.”

Nero looked away, hands on his belly, “I’m scared Dante. I’m terrified of this.” Nico suddenly yelled from the door. “Yo Dante, let’s get moving so we can get back here soon as possible.” Nero noticed she seemed irritable, her yelling normally light was laced with anxiety.

Dante hugged his mate close, kissing his head. “I love you, we’ll be home soon as possible, I promise and if you go into labor and I’m not here, call me.” Nero just nodded as Dante left, closing the door.

Nero let out a shaky sigh and started to head upstairs. At least if he went into labor he’d be in a safe place for it. Once he was laying on the bed, feeling tired and sore and oddly feeling a little lighter, the baby no longer putting pressure on his ribs. He looked at the time. 9:45AM. He sighed, keeping his gun near as he fell asleep.

1PM

Nero was fully awake. He’s pretty sure his practice contractions are no longer practice. He woke up to his body in agony but he’s grown somewhat used to it as he breathed through it.

3PM.

He was sure he was labor, technically. The contractions were often and have been getting more painful but he felt no urge to push. Just so much fucking pain.

5PM

He barely could breathe as a strong contraction hit him, fuck. He should have called Dante so much earlier. He gripped the sheets and breathed best he could through the agonizing pain of his body trying to force a child out of him. He got his cell and called.

In the van on the way home Dante was nearly asleep from the mission. It was hard, he and Vergil both barely having made it out in one piece. His phone woke him he, he saw it was Nero and he tensed, hoping it wasn’t what he thought, they’re still an hour or so away from home, not counting traffic. “Hey baby boy.”

Nero cried. “Dante it’s coming. I’m in labor.”

Dante swallowed and Vergil noticed the change in his brother. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fucking sure! I’ve been getting contractions all day and they’ve only been getting worse. I felt the urge to push. I don’t know what to do, what if I die-“

“You’re not gonna die! Just do what you have to until we get there, we’re gonna be home soon, I promise.”

Nero sobbed on the other end. “Alright. I want you here. Please.”

“We will baby boy, we will. Go take care of yourself, keep me updated.”

Nero hung up and Dante looked at Vergil. “Neros in labor.”

Vergil stood quickly. “We must go to him, now!”

“How? There’s traffic.”

Nico turned around. “Excuse me but did you say Neros in labor?”

Dante looked at her, fear in his face. “Yeah! I don’t know how far along he is!”

Nico pressed a few buttons, making ambulance lights turn on outside the van and a siren to go along with her. Already people started moving out of the way and Nico gunned it, speeding past all the other cars.

But to Dante it wasn’t fast enough. He growled, feeling his trigger started. Vergil gave him an approved look. “Go to him Dante. We’ll meet you there.” Dante nodded as he triggered properly and flew out the window, not knowing he left his cell phone behind.

The quiet of the Devil May Cry shop was interrupted by the screams of Neros difficult birth. The door slammed open, Dante running inside, trigger form fading a he sensed his mates vulnerability and fear.

Nico followed, getting towels, Vergil triggered and staying by the door, ready to kill any intruder.

He’s not sure how much time went by before Nico was screaming for Vergil. She sounded more scared than Vergil ever wanted to hear from her. “Vergil we need help!” Vergil went back to his human form and ran up the stairs to find Nico holding a crying, bloody infant who was crying as Dante was trying to wake Nero up. “Nero, Nero! Wake up!”

Vergil came over, kneeling by his brother to inspect the situation. Nero looked dead, he was deathly pale, covered in smears of blood, blood pooled below him from the birth with another infant? Did he have twins? But the infant wasn’t crying.

Dante looked at Vergil frantically, tears streaming down his face as he held Nero close as possible. “Vergil is he dead? He just got done giving birth to the second one and went completely limp. I haven’t heard the other baby cry yet, oh god I can’t lose any more family, I can’t-“

“Calm down Dante. He is far from dead even if he looks like it. He is passed out, he likely will be asleep for a few days while he heals.”

“And the baby?”

Vergil looked over and gently touched the baby, a girl he noted. The baby was breathing fine. Vergil let out a relived breath. “She is just fine, just doesn’t feel the need to cry.”

Dante was still terrified, holding Nero close, having never seen Nero look so pale and dead.

Nico spoke up, voice shaking as she held the other baby. “So Nero is alright? Baby too?” Vergil nodded. “Yes. Dante, why don’t you get Nero cleaned up and in bed while Nico and I will handle the twins?”

Dante just nodded, Vergil moved and gently grabbed the baby girl from the tub. She started crying the , wiggling in his grasp. 

Vergil smiled softly as he held his granddaughter. “Sorry to startle you little one.” He looked to Nico. “Nico, let’s go clean them up while Dante helps Nero.” Nico nodded and followed.

Dante was still shaking from the idea Nero could have died. He took Neros shirt off, leaving him nude as he started to fill the tub with warm water. It was nearly magenta with Neros blood from the labor. Dante had to unplug the bathtub just to clear it before filling it again.

Once Nero was clean (and Dante was happy to see color returning to his face) he gently picked him up in his arms like a bride, holding him close as he kissed his hair. “I’m so sorry baby boy. I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone. I’ve been a terrible mate.” He felt his eyes water as he walked Nero to their room and dressed him in one of his own tee shirts before gently tucking him in, kissing his hair again. Before leaving him to meet his children.


End file.
